Girls and Boys
by TheRedPenofDoom87
Summary: Set during HP&tHBP, plays on the major relationships in the book and will include scenes JK forgot...AKA ones of my own devilish design R
1. Hermione

DiDisclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did then I would make myself Queen of the Magical World, I could controwould controlthe very life and death of my subjects .> JK Rowling however has that happy power, DARN IT!

HELLO ALL, so sorry i've been gone. I've had the most terrible writers block and this is what came out. Its a 3 part FF about what else but girls and boys, it'll play on Ron and Hermione's relationship and Harry and Ginny's...hopefully funny..thanks in advance for the rewiews, AB

Part I: Girl Time

"_Oppungo!"_ Hermione shouted from the doorway of the unlocked classroom. Then she ran almost blindly, not even pausing to get satisfaction from Ron's yells of pain.

Hermione dashed up the stairs and into the girl's dormitory. She practically flew down to her four poster bed and wrenched the curtains around herself, cutting off the soft lantern lights and noise from downstairs. The image of Ron twisted around Lavender was burned into her brain. No matter how much she looked around, that was all she could see; Lavender and Ron off in some shadowed corner in the Common room. It made her want to throw up. She wasn't even sure why it affected her so much. She and Ron were just friends.

For a single moment, Hermione hung between two emotions; a great raging anger that had built up in her heart and chose tonight to let loose like a flood that threatened to engulf her, and the other terrible feeling of loneliness that made her want to bury her head under her pillow for about a million years. Hermione closed her eyes and waited for something anything to let her know what to do next. Her palms shook against her face and her breath came quickly. Hermione couldn't really remember when exactly it was that the tears let loose, but she was almost certain it was about here.

First the burning angry tears carved out her insides leaving her with a hollow feeling. The sad tears echoed quietly in their wake. Hermione cried and couldn't stop. Her shoulders shook and she could barely catch her breath. _It wasn't fair!_ She wanted to scream, but she didn't even know what wasn't fair.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice called tentatively from outside the curtain. "Are you all right?"

Hermione sniffed and tried and failed to wipe away the tears. "Not now," she whispered shakily.

Bit Ginny wriggled her way in and sat in front of Hermione on the bed. "What's going on?" Ginny's face was pinched in concern.

Hermione swallowed and cleared her throat. She wiped at the tears again. "I thought...I jus-" Hermione covered her face with her hands. "I'm so stupid!"

Ginny reached out and put a comforting hand on Hermione's arm. "No, you're not stupid."

"Yes I am."

Ginny scooted up next to her, moving books, parchment and quills aside. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"I'm just so bloody stupid!"

Ginny suppressed a grin. "I got that. I the specific event or person that gave you that silly idea."

Suddenly Hermione found herself pouring the whole story out in one long continuous sob; "...and-and he...Ginny, he didn't even look twice at me...it was like I was invisible..." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Is this how _this_ is supposed to feel?"

"How's what supposed to feel?"

Hermione shrugged. "Whatever _this_ is."

Ginny smiled. "I think it's love."

Grumpily, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I never-"

"Let yourself believe that you love me idiotic brother?" Ginny teased.

"We've been friends for so long...besides he's going out with Lavender and..." Hermione was absent-mindedly running her hands through her bushy hair and felt a blush creep up her cheeks

Ginny let out a very un-lady like snort. "HA! Ron'll get bored of her."

"How do you know?"

"I know Ron." Ginny stretched her legs out. "He's trying to fool himself into thinking that you don't love him because of Krum."

"Krum?" Hermione was baffled.

"He's still jealous," Ginny replied. "I though he would have figured out that you don't have feeling for Krum by now. But that's a boy for you."

Hermione let out an uncharacteristic giggle and flopped back on the bed. Crookshanks leapt on to the bed and curled himself next to Hermione's hip. "What about you Ginny?"

"What about me?" Ginny wondered. "I've got a boyfriend" she said the last bit without much enthusiasm.

Hermione scratched Crookshanks behind his ear before she answered. "You know, I think Harry fancies you."

Ginny shot her a shocked look. "What makes you say that?"

Hermione shrugged. "Just something."

Ginny groaned. "After all theses years and now he decides to pay attention."

"That's a boy for you."

They both dissolved into laughter and Hermione found it amazing how easily she could talk to Ginny. During Ginny's first year, Hermione felt like she had to take Ginny under her wing and now Ginny was giving Hermione advice on boys.

"We make quite the pair, you and I," Ginny commented. "Me with a boyfriend like someone else and you without a boyfriend liking some other girl's boyfriend. It's all very confusing."

Hermione nodded in agreement. Then felt a question rise up, so she asked: "Are you sure Ron won't stay with Lavender?"

"Trust me."


	2. Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did then I would make myself Queen of the Magical World, I could control the very life and death of my subjects . JK Rowling however has that happy power, DARN IT!

Part II: Unreal

Ginny watched, amused as a large group of Gryffindors attempted to lift Ron onto their shoulders as he swung the gleaming Quidditch cup high in victory. Ginny, however, did not feel much like celebrating. Sure they'd won the Championship; sure, the team had been brilliant; sure they had creamed Ravenclaw. Ginny glanced to the portrait hole and sighed. She only wished Harry could have been apart of it. It was a hollow sort of victory.

Ever since her talk with Hermione, Ginny had imagined what would have happened if they, she and Harry, won and were caught up in the euphoria of the moment. She could imagine it when ever she closed her eyes. She could see him striding toward her, broom in hand and his dark hair mussed by the wind. His face was flushed still from the game. Ginny could almost smell him too, a sort of ashy boy scent mixed with the rich of mahogany. It was a good smell and Ginny breathed it in. He was smiling bigger than she had ever seen him smile. He leaned down and-

"Ginny?" Dean's voice brought her back from her thoughts. Ginny shook her head a little as if to clear her mind before she spoke.

"What's up?" Ginny asked.

"Can we talk about-"

Ginny wanted to roll her eyes. All Dean wanted to talk about was getting back together, when Ginny knew it was done. "Look Dean," Ginny began calmly. "You're a brilliant guy, you really are, but...I just...we..." She stopped to re-collect her thoughts. "Dean, I don't think there's chemistry anymore, and I didn't want to, you know, lead you on."

Dean nodded. "I understand, I guess."

Ginny patted him on the shoulder awkwardly as she stood to go. "I'll see you around." She wandered between people until she found Hermione, watching Ron out of the corner of her eye.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, plopping down next to her.

"What is it, Ginny?"

"When did you say Harry's detention was supposed to be over?"

Hermione shrugged. "He never told me. It was Snape who gave it to him, so I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

"Are you sure about what you said before?" Ginny had to be sure.

"Very."

There were sudden shouts of "HARRY!" and Ginny's stomach dropped into her feet. "You better be." She stood and played with her hair for a minute before Hermione swatted her on the hand, indicating she better move.

"I'm going!" Ginny hissed and turned the corner. There was Harry standing next to Ron.

Ginny didn't care anymore. She started to run and before she knew it she had thrown her arms around Harry's neck and just like her daydream Harry had leaned down and was kissing her. At first all Ginny could think of was how many people were witness to this and then when Harry put his arms around her waist, Ginny forgot that anyone else in the world existed. All that mattered was kissing Harry and breathing, that was it.

Suddenly Harry broke away; Ginny took the split second to breath and looked back to see Hermione smiling smugly. Ginny felt a blush start to creep up as she saw the shocked look on Dean's face.

She felt Harry take her hand and she looked over at him. He jerked his head toward the door, a silent question. Ginny nodded and followed him out, not caring where they went.


	3. Ron

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did then I would make myself Queen of the Magical World, I could control the very life and death of my subjects . JK Rowling however has that happy power, DARN IT!

_**Note: **Please tear this apart, I've had the worst writers block about this part and I would love some constructive criticism._

Part III: 

Moonlight Kiss

The common room was quiet when Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry returned to it late that night. Harry went straight up to bed without a word to anyone, even Ginny. Ron and Hermione exchanged a knowing glance and tried their best to comfort Ginny. Ginny however, would have no part in it and left shortly after that. Now it was just Ron and Hermione in the common room together.

Hermione plopped down in one armchair near the fire and absent-mindedly ran her fingers through her bushy hair. Ron watched her through glazed eyes. In the soft firelight he saw the tears start to form and he suddenly felt very out of place. He'd seen Hermione cry plenty of times, but he'd normally been the cause of it. Most of the time they were tears of frustration, but this...this was different, he hadn't caused this.

"Er...Hermione?" her name came out like a croak.

Hermione turned her face away for a moment before answering. "Yes, Ron?" She still wasn't looking at him.

"Are...are you alright?" He stepped a little closer to the armchair.

"...yes...I'll be fine."

Ron stood in front of the chair. "Hermione..."

She looked up at him, tearstained and red. Their eyes connected for a minute before she leapt up and wrapped her arms around his middle. She let go of her tears and Ron held her tight around the shoulders. He rested his chin on the top of her hair and breathed in her scent...it was sort of like new parchment and ink and something else very familiar.

"It's not fair," she muttered into the front of his jumper. "Its just not!"

"I know...its okay 'Mione," Ron reassured her, almost amazed at himself of the protectiveness he felt suddenly for her.

Hermione pulled away suddenly wiping her tears on her hand. "Sorry, Ron, I just sort of..." she looked back around at him; her eyes red and puffy from crying and a bit of dirt on her nose. "Lost it." She finished. Hermione didn't loose it. Ever. Hermione was the one who always found it.

She sat back down on the window sill, in a pool of moon light and placed her head in her hands. Ron cocked his head like a confused puppy. He'd never seen Hermione like this and he was pretty sure that no one else had seen her like this before either. Hermione never wore her heart on her sleeve, but as her shoulders sagged, Ron understood.

He came up and sat next to her and put his arms around her. Hermione cried openly into his chest. "It's okay; you can loose it now and again."

She smiled through the glimmer of tears and wrapped her arms around his middle. "You're sweet,"

"Took you six years to figure it out, did it?"

She giggled at him and wriggled her fingers between his. Ron was amazed to find that her fingers were so much tinier than his; tiny but not frail. "I'm sorry," She muttered.

"For what?"

"For sicking those birds on you. I was-I...was just upset, I guess."

"Upset about what?"

Hermione looked up at Ron, an ever sadder look on her face. "I thought...you and Lavender were..."

Ron laughed and wiped away her tears with a gentle thumb. "Now I think you're really loosing it." He leaned down and kissed her. It was not the sort of kiss he had given Lavender (or vice-versa), it was far more personal and something he had thought quite a bit about in the last few months...years more like it. Ever since she and Krum had showed up the Yule Ball in fourth year, something inside had snapped.

Hermione leaned into his kiss as if she'd done it a million times. She let her fingers run up the front of his chest and lock behind the back of his neck. She didn't even mind when Ron let his hands fall down to her waist.

This was what it was supposed to feel like, Ron decided as he and Hermione shared little kisses in the moonlight.


	4. Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did then I would make myself Queen of the Magical World, I could control the very life and death of my subjects . JK Rowling however has that happy power, DARN IT!

Part IV:

Nothing Like It

The room was too quiet for Harry's liking. He glanced over at the window and saw the rain pouring over the panes. It was just too quiet here in St. Mungo's. Harry lowered himself back onto the pillows with a sigh and tried to fall back asleep.

The pains in his left arm were what had awoken him before. He's broken it, but it ached as the storm had rolled in. The Healer said it would ache for sometime. With nothing to distract him from the ache in his arm, Harry sat up and pulled a robe over himself. A walk sounded about right.

The hallway was utterly quiet too and still; the only thing he could hear was the sound of his own footsteps echoing against the walls.

"Couldn't sleep?" A soft voice asked from somewhere on his right. Ginny stood in her doorway, pale and drawn in her dressing gown and moonlight. Her long red hair had been braided back from her face where her freckles leapt out at him. Even pale and tired, Ginny made his head spin and his heart race.

"Nah," He answered her carefully. "You?"

Ginny closed the door behind her. "Ron snuck over about ten minutes ago and he and Hermione are pledging their undying love to each other. It makes me sort of nauseous."

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It _is_ my brother after all."

It was agony being this close to her and not being able to say anything that betrayed the way he truly felt. For a whole year he had not touched her, or held her or kissed her. A year. But she had almost broken his resolve when she showed up one rainy night. He'd ordered her to go, but that stubborn Weasley gene won out in the end and she stayed.

He looked up to see Ginny grimacing; she had her right hand clutched against her chest. Wormtail had broken it. And Harry had broken a whole lot more on him. "You all right?" He asked.

Ginny nodded. "The Healer said it would hurt from time to time." Her brown eyes were as large as dinner plates, pleading at him for something. Harry knew what it was; she had the same look in her eyes when she had showed up that night.

"_Ginny, what are you doing here!" Harry half-yelled._

_Ginny sat a little more straight. "I'm here to help. I want to help."_

_She didn't understand what kind of danger she was putting herself in; she really didn't Harry thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Ginny, there was a reason I didn't want you to come..."_

_Ginny snorted. "I don't care, I'm here anyway."_

_Harry looked over at her and their eyes met over the small fire. Her almost doe-like brown eyes lacked something he'd seen the last time they'd met. And what had fallen between them was like ice. Cold and hard, something Harry had never intended to transpire between them, and yet it had._

"_Stop protecting me," She said quietly. _

How can I? _Harry asked himself. He'd rather offer himself up to be killed than risk Ginny's life in anyway possible. But the look in her eyes...it was almost too much to take_

"_I don't want to be protected anymore, Harry."_

"Ginny..." Harry began. "I'm sorry...about what-"

Ginny rushed forward and placed a finger over his mouth. "Don't you, for a second, take credit for my actions Harry James Potter!" She ordered him, her eyes blazing, melting away the ice. "I could have stayed at home, but I didn't. I made the choice to come."

"And I made the choice to let you stay," Harry looked away from her.

Ginny shook her head. "I would have stayed even if you wanted me to go. You knew that didn't you?"

Harry didn't say anything.

Ginny nodded and turned.

"Ginny!" Harry made a grab for her hand but missed.

"What?" Ginny looked back around at him, more tired than he remembered her to be.

Harry swallowed and stepped up to her. He placed his hands on either side of her face. "I couldn't loose you a second time, that's why I let you stay."

"Who says I was going to take orders from yo-" Harry quite effetely cut her off by pulling her close and kissing her. At first, Ginny tried to hold on to her anger and hurt, but then she forgot and the ice melted swiftly under their interwoven hands, much to Harry's delight. And after several moments or possibly several moon-lit nights, Ginny pulled away. A strange dreamy look had replaced the hurt one that had taken up residence. "It was one of those stupid noble things wasn't it?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, something like that."

_one more chappie left_


	5. Happy Endings

_so here's the last chapter...i hope you all enjoy it. i was thinking about doing a Harry/Ginny chapter, but wasn't sure howandthis is how i originally planned on ending the story. let me know if i should do aHarry/Ginny chappie...thanks muches _

_AB_

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did then I would make myself Queen of the Magical World, I could control the very life and death of my subjects . JK Rowling however has that happy power, DARN IT!

Part V:

Happy Endings.

Ron Weasley was not one for midnight strolls, once he was bedded down for the night, that's just where he would stay. But tonight, the clicking of a typewriter woke him from his nightly hibernation. Ron sat up and glanced at the clock. Two AM had come and gone. This was becoming a nasty habit of Hermione's. He'd wake up half the time, like tonight and she'd be gone. After being married for nearly two years, they were nearly inseparable.

He swung his legs over his side of the bed and ran his fingers through his already disheveled ginger hair. He wandered into the dimly lit living room where Hermione clacked away on the typewriter.

He supposed she could write, what with her being the cleverest witch he ever met, but he never guessed she would actually start doing it. Harry had given her permission to go ahead and write it, he said he'd rather her write it than anyone else. Ron hadn't cared either way, though, but now he was starting to care. This book was consuming her life; Hermione had thrown herself into this new project. She was even looking thinner, as she had begun to replace time on the muggle typewriter than the time she would have spent eating.

"'Mione?" He called sleepily from the doorway.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione asked, without even looked around.

"It's almost three in the morning, are you coming to bed anytime soon?"

Hermione twisted around in her seat with a devilish smile on her lips. "Maybe, why do miss me that much?"

Without a word, Ron leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "Yes...are you happy now?"

She put a few extra papers in their place and stood. "Sorry, I guess I just got lost in the story again. Sometimes I wonder if it's me writing the story or the story writing itself."

Ron leaned over and turned off the lamp that had been throwing its golden light onto Hermione's work like a halo. "Sleep time, now." He insisted and grabbed Hermione by the hand.

She grinned. "So you think anyone will want to ready about our school days, Ron?"

He turned around. "We never did have just a quiet year." He wrapped his arm around her. "I don't really like this waking up in the middle of the night and not seeing you, you know."

Hermione didn't smile in return. "I'm sorry, but I just...I feel like I owe Harry the best-"

Ron cut her off with a hand to her mouth. "Like I said before; sleep time now." He ordered and sat on his side of the bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slid under the covers. "Well," she snorted. "Forgive me for having a hobby!"

Ron lay down and looked over at her, now he couldn't sleep. "I guess I'm sort of-"

"Jealous that I spend so much time with...what did you call it...'that dirty old muggle thingamabob'?" Hermione snapped.

Ron really didn't want to have a fight right now, he sighed and rolled over. He lay there a few minutes until he felt Hermione's hand on his arm and the tickle of her hair on his neck. He looked up and saw her smiling down at him. "I am sorry, you know...spending so much time on the book, I just want it to retell everything the way it should be told. I'm a horrible perfectionist, you know that, Ron."

Ron reached up and rubbed his thumb over her jaw line. "I know, I guess I'll just have to wait until this book thing dies down to get any attention."

She smiled and shook her head. "You're sweet."

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

Hermione giggled in a very girlish way.


End file.
